eddie get what he want
by mariamleddie
Summary: ghg
1. Chapter 1

MELISSA'S POV

**Now I'm married women and 8 months pregnant my husband knows as Eddie Duran best friend Ian Jones. I move in with him after I found out my parents I mean Gus and Lisa wasn't my real parents my mother Beth was drug after we married I graduate from high school he's international photographer he travel around world he bought house for us my best friend Loren live with us she was their since day one with me and Ian take me to Australia to see his parents and family we have lot fun I'm glad we meet at the coffee that day we did , we all happy at our house but lo and Ed don't get along cause she's not a fan they always arguing today me and Ian want tell them something together as our BFF .**

Ian : babe how you feeling *messaging her stomach *.

Mel :just little tired *putting her head in his shoulder*.

Ian : they should be here any minutes then you go take a rest *kiss her forehead *.

Mel : thank you ! you the best husband anyone could ask for *smiling *

Ian: and you the best wife any man want have in their life I love you Melissa Jones

Mel :I love you too MR Jones ,babe ?

Ian :yes ?

Mel :do you think lo and Eddie got something for each other ?

Ian : what you mean babe ?

Mel : do you think Eddie playing with his feelings toward lo

Ian : he good at it thought ,I mean after Chloe he might scared alit *looking at her eyes *

Mel: yeah I just want my friend to be happy you know

Ian : I get what you said maybe we need to get them like each other first then the rest will come easy .

Mel :you going to do that for me ?

Ian : anything for my Prego lady *smiling *

Mel :you the best *kiss him on the lips then smile *I don't know what ill do without you .

Ian : good things you won't find out *then knocked on the door *

Mel : I wondering who is it ?* drinking my water*

Ian : me to * I went to open the door see my real mother in law Beth Mel mother *hello come on in

Beth :thank you * I walked in see Mel with her big belly drinking water we made up before her wedding I don't want missed any other minutes in her life since she find true love something ill never find in my life I support her on everything * hey sweetie

Mel :hey mom what you doing here ?*not that I don't want her here*

Beth :just come to check on my girl and son in law doing *smiling*

Mel :good just tired *my mom not bad as Lisa describe her *

Beth :honey that's part of being pregnant is almost over

Ian : plus you having baby anytime soon in next months

Beth :he's right honey just give it little time ,did you talked to Lisa ?

Mel :no why *frowned *

Ian :babe calm down *messaging her shoulders she smile thank you at me*

Beth :thank you Ian ,anyway you need to talked to them sweetie

Mel :why after everything she done to me and tried to ruin my life

Beth :sweetie they love you and they was tried to protect you

Mel :she send you here to tell me that ?

Beth : no sweetie just you need to make things right with them even you not going to trust them

Ian : babe I agree with her

Mel :whatever she have Adrianna and Phil

Ian :babe come on just meet with them one lunch I come with you if you need me their

Mel :fine thanks babe and thanks mom you the best *hug them both *

Beth : I got to go see you later call me

Mel :ok

Ian :bye Beth

Beth :take care of my girl

Ian :ok take care *open the door for her she walked out *

Mel :dang where is Loren and Eddie

Ian :ok let me go call Eddie you go call Loren *handing her phone to her *

Mel :ok *I dialed lo number *

LOREN'S POV

**I'm Loren Tate I'm 20 years old I live with my best friend and her husband I'm happy for her my mother married to don masters I can't stand him I decide to move in with my best friend the one thing get on my nerve is Ian best mate who full of himself Eddie Duran the rock star I still work at the coffee I'm supposed meet Mel in minutes they want tell us something when I say us .my phone ring is Mel oh shot.**

Loren :hey mighty Mel

Mel :don't mighty Mel me where you at

Loren at work I'm on my way now pregnant lady *laughing *

Mel :can't wait to see you have one ,one day

Loren :that never happen I don't have boyfriend or nothing so *chuckling *

Mel :are you sure ,cause to me your husband is the one you don't get along with .

Loren :Mel be serious you know I wont married him even his the last person in the world

Mel :we see about that ,anyway hurry and get here

Loren :ok ill be their in minutes .

Mel :ok love you

Loren :love you to .*I get in my car drive to Mel house *

EDDIE'S POV

**I'm Eddie Duran 22 years I'm international rock star I started my career since I was 18 years my parents support me on everything my album sell around world I some back from tour last month then find out my ex cheating on me whole the time my dad always tell me she's bad news but I'm to naïve not to see that she manipulate and vindictive bitch she used everybody to get to top she lie about everything she still chancing after me to take her back .Jake breathing in my neck for new song and top of that my best friend Ian marry this beautiful girl Melissa her sassy best friend Loren don't like me at all and she so hot ill be mad if she hate me so much ma tell me to not to worry she like but she tell me in my face she hate me when I tell my parents they was laughing ,oh shot I forget Ian and Mel want tell us something I was getting ready cause I'm over sleep I get my keys get in my car driving to Ian house then my phone ring is Ian .**

Eddie :hey buddy

Ian :where you at

Eddie :sorry I'm oversleep

Ian :you better get your butt in here

Eddie :I'm almost their give me a minutes

Ian : ok buddy see you *when I hang up lo barge the door open breathing heavily *

Loren: hey guys

Both :hey lo

Loren: I'm sorry am late

Mel :whoa lo you not

Loren :am not ?*breathing ?

Ian :Eddie is *she rolled her eyes*

Mel :you better tell your man to stop being late

Loren :Melissa Anne Jones *yelled they all started laughing what she don't know Eddie standing their*

Ian :his in trouble for making us waited

Loren :I don't care

Mel :even we killing him

Loren :no

Ian :no what

Loren : is you guys recording me

Mel :no but answer my question Loren Monique Tate

Loren fine I hate him but don't killed him thought

Eddie :so you don't hate me as you say you did *laughing then she jump *

Loren :is you guys setting me up

Eddie :no you say it for yourself stupid

Loren :what the hell did you say *push him he fall in the couch *

Eddie :whoa easy their bitch *then she slap me *ugh what the fuck Loren

Loren :that what you get for missed with me

Ian :ok guys enough

Mel :you both childish we didn't call you to come and be childish *yelled at them *

Ian :is you both acting or pretending

Both :…

Ian :Ed do you have some for lo ?

Eddie :….

**What you think Eddie will say ? what's leddie up to ? what Ian and Mel want tell them please review R&R and Pm please. **


	2. Chapter 2

EDDIE'S POV

**I can't believe Ian ask me that do I do I have feeling for Loren what the hell this can't be happening let me lie and say no I can't have feeling for this girl who hate me wait do she cause she defense me when am not around I need to snapped out my thoughts and give Ian responds then heard Ian yelling my name .**

Ian : hello earth to Eddie

Eddie :ha…what

Ian :you zoom out mate

Eddie :sorry *try to act nothing happen *

Ian :do you ?

Eddie :what you mean

Ian :cut the game mate do you have something for lo ?

Eddie :what no I don't all of people her hell to the no *regret the word come out my mouth *I mean she don't like me so I don't to.

Mel :don't do that to my best friend asshole if you don't like her it doesn't mean everybody don't

Eddie :well the last time I check she's the one who doesn't like

Loren :I don't like you and hate you and I will never ever like you ,you deserve someone like Chloe carter who used you ass and cheat on you cause you not good enough bitch .*hurt write all over his face they all gasped *

Eddie :how dare you say that ,*I cant take this anymore *um Ian can you guys tell us your announcement am leaving in minutes

Mel : Ian and I having girl

Loren :congrats guys am happy for you guys

Eddie :congrats guys

Ian :thank you guys and we want favor from you guys

Loren :what is it

Eddie: yeah what is it

Mel :we want you guys to come up with middle name

Loren : Chloe

Eddie : what the fuck she said we come up with a name not your ass coming up with this name to make me mad you can be childish bitch some times *snapped at her *

Ian :we going to hospital when we back you guys come up with something you guys have 3 hours

Loren :yeah I go to my mom house when you guys back we all find something

Mel :no you guys doing it when we left and am not taking no answer lo

Loren :fine he better stay away from me

Ian :ok mate stay away from her if you want be alive when we back

Eddie :whatever

Mel :take care guys come up with beautiful middle name for our little girl if you guys want us to come up with something when you have baby

Loren :that would never happened

Ian :are you sure my mate here know how to make babies in five minutes

Loren :then why he doesn't have one *rolling her eyes *

Mel :lets go babe

Ian :by guys

Both :bye *the door open then close we started at each other *

Loren :am going to take shower see what you come up with I'll be back don't touch nothing that mines got it *using her finger *

Eddie :you know what am sick of you harassing me want fight about it or you just running your mouth *standing from the couch Loren Tate you missed with wrong person I will …*

Loren :like you want fight *standing as well *am not scared you of little rock .

Eddie :are you sure you want fight me MS Tate .* giving her flirt eyes *

Loren :is on*I slap him square in the face he swollen the tears I was try to open my mouth but I got cut by him kissing me passionate and love and love it make my knees weak I was going to push him away ,but he too strong than me I was breathing heavily I try to pulled away but he dive back in am running out breath he look at me again as much I want slap him I feel something I myself surprise I lean in again put my hands in his neck he squeezed my butt I left out big moans ,then we move to my room what the hell we need to stop before Mel and Ian walked on us that would be so embarrassing thing that ever happened to me especially not with my enemy his hands go in my shirt I left out big moans then push him of .*we can't do that

Eddie :why not don't tell me that you don't enjoy it after you dive in again

Loren : leave me alone ok *try to get up from the then he heal be back *Eddie

Eddie :what you slap me right this our fight we not done yet Loren Tate cause when we done today *taking my top of her eyes sparked she try to let it go but they wont once her eyes lay in my abs I walked toward her she cant move I smile how my plans working so fine she just stared at me I started to kissed her neck she left two big moans then wrap her legs around me ,I take her shirt of then carefully lay her in the bed started to message her breast kissed her in the lips, and touching all over her body her eyes sparking as star shining I can't help, but to stared at the beautiful view from of me I want go all in but I have to ask if she ready waited we fighting I cant be nice even she said no am going to do it *are you want do this

Loren :I don't know *breathing heavily *

Eddie :just answer me before I do it

Loren :ok I'm ready ,is it going to hurt ?

Eddie : am not going to lie is going to hurt plus you virgin *looking at her eyes*

Loren :ok

Eddie :you still want do it *she nodded and take my boxers down and gasped at my member *what's was that ?

Loren :nothing *chuckles *just just

Eddie :just what *raise on eye bow *

Loren :….

**R&R please pm me your ideas **


End file.
